The Final Fantasy Adventure
by Tidus 434
Summary: It is a ordinary day for Fario Yamato and is his friends.But after every meteor fall in the Earth, One by one it change there lives forever. And a mission to Save the World called Crysta World.Please Read it and leave a review.
1. The beggining

**The Final Fantasy Adventure**

**Note:** Hey guys hope you will like my first ever fanfic. Well here it goes. Hope you enjoy reading it.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Final Fantasy: Unlimited! If I did then I would not make this new characters and new names. I just don't own this sequel ok.

**Chapter One**

Long ago far deep in space and far from our galaxy, there was a world of wonders. It had beautiful crystals shining upon it. It had monster guardians to protect the world from invaders. And the world was called "Crysta World" and the guardians are called, "Soul Guardians" or "SG". They protect the world from invaders.

If there's a good planet, there is also an evil planet. It is a dark planet. Nothing but dark storms and evil monsters were living in it, and the Master of that planet wants to invade the beautiful Crysta World. But the Master of Crysta World won't allow evil to conquer he's beautiful planet. He will fight as long he has the strength to protect his world from the evil menace.

But he's losing strength, so he needs to find the new generation of Ancient warriors to awake the Soul Guardians to stop the evil invaders and to seal the Evil forever. Because of the death of the former Ancient warriors who sacrificed their lives to save Crysta World.

And now, Evil is back to again invade the world know as Crysta. The Master of Crysta World will need to find the new chosen few in the world called "Earth", our world.

The Master of Crysta World let 8 crystals representing the elements of Holy, Water, Fire, Earth, Thunder, Wind, Darkness and Infinity go into their new masters. These 8 elements can awake the ancient guardians from there slumber of 800,000 years to fight the evil forces, to prevent them from taking over Crysta world and to seal them for eternity.

There are 8 cities in Crysta World. Each city contains a shrine that represents one of the elements. The cities are Zaiken the city of Light, Zakra the city of Fire, Sade the city of Water, Trenor the city of Darkness, Krazer the city of Thunder, Fayne the city of Wind, Trevor the city of Earth & Fayth the city of Infinity.

Inside the shrine it has a stone in which to summon the Soul Guardians. But it will not be easy to summon them because there are obstacles inside the shrine. Also you are going to be challenged by the Soul Guardians when you summon them to test if you are the right master for them and be there Summoner.

It all begins here.

Clock: "Riiiiingg!"

Fario: Its morning already. Huh? Its 6:30, I'm going to be late for school.

Fario rushed downstairs to get ready for school

Fario: Bye Mom, love you.

Kissed his mom on the cheeks and took a bread.

Mom: Hey wait, are you not going to eat your breakfast?

Fario: No mom but thanks for the breakfast anyway. Bye.

He Ran towards the school bus and said goodbye to his mom.

Fario Yamato is just an ordinary teenager who goes to school. He's in 4th yr. high school. He likes to hang with he's friends. He likes to play Final Fantasy 8, 9 & 10 and knows many things about it. He even aspires to have powers like in the Final Fantasy.

Back to Fario Yamato, while his taking his break at school.

Fario: Hey guys what's up?

Marlon: Not much, it's really boring these days.

Fusion: Yeah there's nothing to do in here but to study yawn.

Mitsumi, Sakura and Hikaru, what are you guys doing?

Kiba: Hi Sakura, Mitsumi and Hikaru.

Fario: So are you bored? To the three who just arrived.

Sakura: Actually, we are having a good time. Well, just talking about something. But it's a secret.

Fario: Ow, ok then. Hey is the quiz, hard?

Mitsumi: No, it is so easy I got a perfect score. Yehey!

Sakura: Yeah me too. I also got a perfect score.

Hikaru: Really, it is so easy!

Sakura: How about you? What did you get?

Fario: I failed, because it is really hard.

Sakura: Hah! See I'm smarter than you.

Fario: Hey! Your not smarter than me. All of us are smart here.

Sakura: Hah! I'm smarter than all of you. I'm the smartest in our class. hahahahaha!

Fario: Sakura, don't act like you know everything!

Sakura: What? Got any problem on that kiddo remember I'm the oldest and therefore the smartest here. Hmph.

Marlon: Hey guys, stop. Don't fight here.

Hikaru: Hey Fario, calm down she's just like that but she's really nice when you get to know her more.

Fario: Ok. But don't talk to me, ever!

Sakura: Who told you to speak to me? I don't care if you don't talk to me! Hmph!

School bell rings.

Mitsumi: Whew, save by the bell.

Fusion: Yeah, good thing or else these two are going to start a fight.

All of them went to their classes.

Mitsumi is a nice girl. She is both pretty and smart. Her biggest secret is her big crush on Fario. Since childhood, they have been friends. She admired Fario for so long but she is keeping it a secret because she is very shy to admit it.

Fusion is a serious boy. He is often quiet and doesn't speak to anybody. But in truth he's friendly and smart. He's a good friend but a terrible enemy. If he had power he will long for more.

Hikaru is a sweet girl. She's the type of a girl that is always happy and loves her friends very much. She don't like seeing them fighting. If she sees her friends fight she feels sad. And a lot of times, tend to cry if they do.

Sakura has a bad attitude because sometimes she's bossy and thinks that she can do everything better than other people. She teases the little people a lot. And she really dislikes Fario because he tends to reprimand her always.

Marlon is a nice boy. He's the best friend of Fario because he's really nice to people. Fario met him in their preschool days. They have been bestfriends for 14 yrs.

Kiba is the smartest in the group. He likes to invent stuffs. He likes technology very much. He gets very high grades in there class. Also, he is the youngest in the group.

Mikoto is a lonely girl because she has no friends. The other kids tease her because she is so smart in there class. When her classmates get mad at her, they hurt, push and tease her. She wants to punish these people if had a power.

Kritha is smart. She likes to invent like Kiba. She has the same talent as Kiba. She likes to be with her friends. She is nice and pretty.

Meanwhile, in school it was dismissal time and the bell had rung.

Fario: Whew! School was tough but its alright.stretching

Kiba: Yea, just sitting there and doing nothing but to listen. It feels good to go home. stretching also

Fario: Hey guys did u see what I did to Mikoto? It was really funny. She didn't see the banana that I drop and she fell down. Hahahahahalaughing so much

Sakura: Grrrr! hits Fario on the head

Fario: Hey, why did u do that for! Grrrr!

Sakura: To stop your annoying laugh. hit on the head again

Fario: Owwwww! That hurts your gonna pay for that!

Sakura: Hmph! If you can hahahahaha!

Marlon: Hey man stop it don't fight a girl. holding Fario

Fario: I don't care, let me go.

Hikaru: Please, stop fighting.

Sakura: Hmph! Tell that too him.

Mitsumi: Hey Fario, that's why Sakura did that, because you did a bad thing to Mikoto, you made her slip. She might had bumped her head. You're the one who's going to suffer the consequences. Ok?

Fario: Hmmm…. Ok, but don't do it again!

Sakura: Hmph! Who cares sneers

Marlon: C'mon Fario, calm down. Ok?

Fario: Ok fine.

Marlon: That's good, best friend.

Mitsumi: Bye, guys. Here's my mom to fetch me.

Sakura: Bye, guys see you tomorrow.

Hikaru: Bye.

Marlon & Fusion: Bye, Fario see you later.

Fario: Bye waving goodbye

Fario got into school bus to go home

Fario: Im home whew school's tiring.

Fario: Mom, Dad are you there?

Fario: A letter reads the letter

Fario we will be gone for 3 days just take care of the house while were gone. Love Mom & Dad.

Fario: Well I guess they've gone for vacation.

Fario: Might as well eat im so hungrygrumbling

Fario: what to cook searching the cabinets

Fario: Aha! A noodles, hmmmmm how to cook this noodle.

Fario: It says put hot water and wait for 3mins.

Fario puts hot water init and wait for 3 mins.

Fario: It is been 3mins. I guess it is done.

Fario: Mmmm it is yummy.

While Fario is eating he's noodles he saw at the window a comet is crashing to their backyard.

Fario: Wow a comet it's so pretty.

the comet crash

Fario: ahhhh!

Fario: What was that?

Fario: The smoke is coming from the backyard I wonder what it is.

Fario: Wow a comet and its glowing!

Fario: Hmmmm? I wonder why it's glowing.

Fario looks inside the glowing comet

Fario: Wow it's a crystal, so that's why the comet is glowing, its because of this glowing crystal.

Fario: I wonder why a crystal inside a comet

Suddenly a hologram came out from the crystal

Fario: Huh? What's happening.

Mysterious man in the hologram: Don't be scared Fario I won't hurt you.

Fario: Huh? Who are you and how did you know my name!

Mysterious man in the hologram: I am Zeke the master of Crysta World.

Fario: What? A World

Zeke: Yes.

Fario: I don't know what are u talking about.

Fario walks away

Zeke: Wait don't go please I need your help.

Fario: Huh? My help how could I help you im just a kid

Zeke: I'll tell you if you stay.

Fario: Well, ok tell me.

Zeke: Long ago in my world the Crysta World the 8 ancient worriers made the Crysta World with the help of their 8 elemental powers that is the Holy, Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Non-Elemental & Darkness.

Zeke: There are two types of fire that is the Red flame and Dark flame.

Zeke: And for many years the world, have been finished it has nice light color, shining crystals upon it and has a beautiful ring in it.

Zeke: And the ancient worriers rule the world. But there was a planet likes to conquer the world, the planet is called "Demi World" it's not a nice planet and it's full of evil creatures and they will conquer Cryst world with the invader worriers.

Fario: Then what happened?

Zeke: There was a terrible war between the two worlds I still remember it, because I was just a kid then and we hide in a facility room .And inside the room it has a big screen that shows what's happening.

Zeke: And there was evil creatures fighting the guardian beast and the worriers.

Faro: so what happened are they winning?

Zeke: No they were losing.

Fario: Oh no.

Zeke: they were many evil creatures attacking the world.

Zeke: But suddenly the 8 ancient worriers summon the Ancient Beasts.

Zeke: The Ancient Beasts were so strong they killed many evil creatures.

Fario: Wow cool.

Zeke: but then the invader worriers came and defeat the ancient beast and seal them into stones cause they were to much powerful to control by them. And they fought the ancient worriers, the ancient worriers almost been defeated, but they combined their powers and they used their last powers or synergy and they been weak and slowly dying cause there's a little synergy left but they successfully summon the one of the SG Gods and defeated the invaders.

Zeke: And the SG God sealed the evil for many years.

Zeke: And now they're back and they're gonna attack my world again so the crystals search for their master and you were one of the chosen ones.

Zeke: But beware Fario the element Darkness has been possessed by one of the invaders while the worriers are fighting them and the Dark element is one of the most powerful elements same as the level of the Holy element the two of them are the most powerful among all the elements.

Zeke: That crystal will be useful in your battles with evil and try to save the other newly chosen worriers from the fighter of Darkness.

Zeke: I trust you with that crystal for you to use in good not evil.

Zeke: But if you use them in evil you will lose all your powers and you have to prove your worthy again to be the chosen one.

Fario: Yeah sure i will keep that promise.

Fario: Hey how do you activate the power within?

Zeke: Just say this words "By the power of the ancient God of light give me your strength" and then after you transform you say this "Im the fighter of Light, Fezro" ok?

Fario: ah ok i will try.

Fario raise up the crystal

Fario: "By the power of the ancient God of light give me your strength" Ahhhh! Transforming

Transformed into a worrier with a cape, fighting suit, mask & symbol of light on the forehead

Fario: "Im the fighter of light, Fezro!"

Fezro: wow this is so cool thank you!

Zeke: Wait you need a weapon for your battles.

Gives the sword of light

Fezro: wow a sword this is getting even cooler!

Zeke: And you have special powers now the only thing you need to remember that your powers is limited.

Fezro: Well that stinks but at least I have powers.

Zeke: If your synergy have been over used or if you use the last remaining synergy without resting you can't fight or sometimes it can cause your death so be careful.

Fezro: Ok i will be careful.

The symbol on the forehead is glowing

Fezro: Hey! Why is my forehead glowing?

Zeke: There is a trouble it must be a monster.

Fezro: Wow a monster cool.

Fezro: Now let us get this party starting.

Fezro ran fast as fast the speed of light

2 monsters appeared in the city and causing chaos

Monster#1: Fire Missiles!

Monster#2: Water strike!

Destroys buildings

Fezro: Hey! You two stop this chaos now!

Monster#1&2: Hahahaha, what are you gonna do puny human!

Fezro: you really want now what will I do?

preparing the sword of light

Fezro: Double slash!

Monster1&2: Ahhhhhh!

Monster1&2: you will pay for that.

Monster1&2: Combine attack!

Monster1&2: Blazing Water!

Fezro: Holy Barrier. Ahhh!

Fezro: Holy Lasers.

Monsters1&2: Ahhhh!

Monsters1&2: Ahhhh! Fusion mode!

Greazer: Flame!

Fezro: Holy Barrier

Fezro: It's getting stronger I can't hold it.

Fezro: Ahhhhh!Barrier breaks

Fezro: Ah!

Fezro: Holy Slash

Greazer: Hmph! Smacks Fezro

Fezro: Ahh!crushes in the ground

Fezro: Grrrrr! Ahhhhh!

Fezro: Speed Slash!

Greazer: Ahhh! Defend self

Fezro: How do I beat this monstergasping for breath

Greazer: ready to smack Fezro

Fezro: Protectcast a magic spell

Fezro: ahhh!

Greazer: Wateracast a spell

Fezro: ah!

Fezro: How do I beat this monster?

Fezro saw a electric wire that has been cut but there's still a electric

Fezro: hmm. thinking

Fezro: he has power of water so he can be electrocuted so I will use my holy barrier to protect me from the electricity while combining it to my powersok I get itsmile

Greazer: he's still alive after so many attacks and he has so many wounds right nowhow could that be?

Fezro: Holy Barrierprotected the body

Fezro: Ahhh!absorbing the electricity to the sword

Fezro: Thunder Slash!

Greazer: Ahhh!being electrocuted

Greazer has been defeated

Fezro: Wow what's that?

Zeke: That's the soul of the monster, it will make you strong and you can have a new SG but not now, you are still weak.

Fezro: Wow an SG I wonder what it will be like.

Zeke: You will have one soon ok? But you have a long way to go

Suddenly a strong aura coming near

Zeke: Fezro prepare yourself I feel a strong aura coming near.

Fezro: I feel it tooserious look

Suddenly a Dark Worrier appeared

Fezro: Who are you?

Zeke: He's not ordinary enemy.

Fezro: Speak up whoever you are.

Unknown Dark suited worrier: Evil smile

Zeke: Tell us who you are.

Fezro: He won't speak might as well fight him.Preparing to fight

Zeke: You can't fight yet, you are still hurt.

Fezro: Ok but who is he?

Zeke: I got the feeling I know that Dark fighting suit somewhere in the past.

Unknown Dark suited worrier: So you beat the monster that I made.

Fezro: You made that?

Unknown Dark suited worrier: Of course who else is gonna made a strong monster like that.

Fezro: You will pay for what you did to my city.

Unknown Dark suited worrier: Make me if you can.

Fezro: Ahhhh Double Slash!

Unknown Dark suited worrier: Hmph! disappear and appear on the back of Fezro

Unknown Dark suited worrier: You are so slow.

Fezro: Huh he is so fast I didn't even saw that he's at my back

Unknown Dark suited worrier: My synergy on the hand and prepare to blast Fezro

Unknown Dark suited worrier: Dark Vader!

Fezro: Huh?

Fezro: Ahhh!crashes on the building

Unknown Dark suited worrier: HeheheheEvil Laugh

Unknown Dark suited worrier: You are still weak Fighter of Light.

Fezro: Huh? How did he know that I am the Fighter of Light?

Fezro: Who is this guy and how did he know my name?

To Be Continued…

Note: Hey guys sorry if I made you waited long and just read a short fanfic but in the next chapter it will be more longer ok thank you for reading my fanfic have a nice day God Bless.


	2. The Fight between Thunder and Light

The Final Fantasy Adventure

Note: Hey Guys here's the chapter 2 please read and enjoy it reading that's have nice day.

Chapter Two

Continuation…

Fezro: Grrrr Mad looking

Unknown Dark suited worrier: Hehehehehe Evil Laugh

Fezro: Ahhh! Attacks the dark suited worrier

Fezro hits the worrier

Fezro: Hah! See u have been hit!

Unknown Dark suited worrier: Hehehehe!

Fezro: Why are you still laughing you have been hit.

Unknown Dark suited worrier: Well think again.

Suddenly it is just a clone

Fezro: What the How did he do that?

Unknown Dark suited worrier: Preparing to slash Fezro

Fezro: Huh?

Unknown Dark suited worrier: Destructive Slash!

Slash Fezro on the shoulder

Fezro: Ahhhh! bleeding shoulder

Unknown Dark suited worrier: And now to kill you prepares to kill Fezro with his Blade

Unknown Dark suited worrier: Death Slash!

Fezro: Ahhh!

Suddenly the forehead shines with light of holy and the holy makes the worrier can't see for awhile

Unknown Dark suited worrier: Ahhhh! My eyes I cant see it's so bright!

Unknown Dark suited worrier: We will meet again fighter of Light and the next time we meet I'll kill you for sure! You just wait.

Jump high and Disappear

Fezro: Who is that guy and how he knew my name

Fezro: Ahhhh! My shoulder bleeding so much

Fezro fainted

The next morning

Fario: awakening and sees his friends except Fusion

Mitsumi, Hikaru, Marlon, Kiba: Hey you're awake!

Sakura: Hey you're already awake kiddo.

Fario: Hey I back to my old self.

Marlon: Sure you are you're old self.

Fario: Ah! His shoulder is aching

Mitsumi: Don't move too much.

Fario: Why am I here in the Hospital?

Sakura: Well good thing I saw you laying on the ground with the destroyed buildings.

Sakura: What are you doing sleeping on the ground anyway?

Fario: I don't know.

Sakura: What do you mean by no hit on the head

Fario: I told you not to that again have bumps on the head

Sakura: I don't care.

Hikaru: Hey don't fight in here please

Kiba: So what happened there?

Fario: I don't know I just remember that my shoulder is aching and I fainted and there was a dark man.

Fario: I don't know.

Fario: I don't really remember what happened.

Mitsumi: Well were gonna leave you so you can rest.

Mitsumi and friends went out the room.

Fario: Hmmmm I wonder who was that man

Zeke: Hey Fario are you ok?  
Fario: Yeah I am but my shoulder still hurts.

Zeke: The Dark suited worrier seems familiar I've got the feeling I saw him somewhere in the Crysta World.

Fario: How will I defeat him?

Fario: He's so strong and powerful.

Fario: I'm a failure as a worrier. feeling depressed

Zeke: Don't feel depressed.

Zeke: Don't give up.

Zeke: You're a great worrier to me and I picked you and I'm never wrong on picking a worrier.

Zeke: You just need training.

Zeke: I'll train you ok?

Fario: Sure why not let's go now.

Fario: Ahhh! Shoulder aches

Zeke: Take it easy we don't need to rush things we have many time.

Fario: We don't have much time.

Fario: Because that mysterious worrier is out there and causing chaos.

Zeke: Take it easy he won't do any chaos for a while.

Zeke: Cause he got blind when the symbol

Fario: I wonder.

Zeke: Wonder what?

Fario: How did the symbol just light up suddenly?

Zeke: Well your symbol is not just a symbol it can protect you in the times of danger.

Zeke: But remember this is not always gonna protect you it also has its limit it also runs out with synergy so you it can't save you always.

Zeke: Your symbol is also your crystal but when you transforms into a worrier it becomes a symbol and goes to your forehead.

Fario: So it saved my life from that dark worrier from killing me.

Zeke: Yes it will help you because you're its master and it protects its master.

Zeke: Wait you need to remember this one also when you have enough souls in you're crystal you can have an SG but you need to challenge it first before you can get it and SG are strong so you need to train more before you fight them.

Fario: Fight the Soul Guardians.

Zeke: Yes all of them.

Fario: Wow this so cool!

Zeke:have question mark on the head

Fario: Hehehehe this so cool look out Soul Guardians here I come the fighter of light to get you all hahahahaha.

Zeke: Ok, ok just rest there and try to recover.

Suddenly

Zeke: Someone's entering the room.

Suddenly Vanish

knock, knock

Fario: Come in.

Mitsumi: Umm, uhh are you ok now? Shy talking

Fario: Yeah but its still kind of aching a little but don't worry I'm ok don't worry hehehehehe.

Mitsumi: Um yeah Blushing while smiling

Mitsumi: Well get better ok? Bye.

Fario: Yeah I will get better thank you for visiting.

closes the door

Zeke appeared again

Zeke: Hmmm.

Fario: What?

Zeke: I think that girl likes you.

Fario: You mean Mitsumi.

Zeke: Yes.

Fario: How come?

Zeke: Because she's blushing and she's kind of shy talking to you.

Fario: Don't think that way she's just a caring friend to me.

Zeke: Maybe you're right, I'm sorry that I think about you and her.

Fario: That's ok no need to say sorry to me.

Meanwhile at Fusion

Fusion: Ahhhh my hand hurts!

Fusion: Please stop it don't do this to me.

Strange Voice: You got to feel the pain that I suffer from you worriers hahahahaha Evil Laugh

Fusion: But why me?

Fusion: And not the other worriers.

Strange Voice: Because you're the one that I got possessed when I fought you worriers

Fusion: Ahhhh!

Fusion's hand hurts because of the dark possessed symbol in his hand

Back to Fario

Fario: No don't!

Dreaming

Fario: wakes up Ahhh!

Zeke: What's the wrong?

Fario: I saw Fusion in my dream being hurt.

Zeke: Don't worry it's just a dream.

Fario: Yeah I think your right.

Fario back to sleep

Meanwhile at Marlon

Marlon: whistling while looking at the sky

Marlon: Wow a comet.

Another glowing comet has landed

Marlon: Wow a crystal.

Marlon: Huh?

The crystal makes Marlon transforms into Mezra the Fighter of Thunder and it makes him berserk because of to much electricity flowing his body

Mezra: Hahahaha evil laugh

Mezra: Thunder Shock

Hits the building and people shouting

Fario: Huh? I sense another aura.

Zeke: Wait don't transform yet you still have an injury

Fario: But we need to purify its crystal so the crystal will not have extreme synergy that may able the worriers to go berserk.

Zeke: Yeah I know that but you're arm is still injured.

Zeke: You can't fight.

Fario: I'll try fighting that worrier.

Zeke: Ok I'll cure you first so it will heal even while you're fighting.

Zeke: Cure Used a magic spell

Fario: Now let's transform Rise up crystal and say the words

Fario: "By the power of the ancient God of light give me your strength" Transforming

Fario: "I'm the fighter of Light" Fezro!

Fezro: Speed of Light! Run's Fast

Mezra: Hahahahaha! Thunder Shots Shot the roads and buildings

Fezro: An electric passes Fezro Wow that's so closeevades the electric

Fezro: Who's that master Zeke?

Zeke: That's Mezra he's the fighter of Thunder.

Zeke: He's one of the ancient worriers.

Fezro: Ok I get it now.

Fezro: Now let's fight.

Fezro: Holy Beam!

Mezra: What the? Has been hit

Mezra: You will pay for what you did.

Mezra: Thunder Shock!

Fezro: Holy Barrier!

Fezro: Ahhhhhh! he's power is strong for me to handle

Fezro: Ah!barrier breaks and crashes on the building

Mezra: Electromagnetic Field! stabs the ground and make a electric ground

Fezro: I can't move.

Mezra: Now that you're body cannot move because of the magnetic field it's time to have fun evil laugh hahahahaha!

Fezro: what does he meant by fun gulp

Mezra: Looking scared Fezro?

Fezro: No! why would I be scared?

Mezra: Let see if you're not scared to die.

Mezra rises up his staff and charges electricity

Mezra: Thunder Wave!

Fezro: Ahhhh! Being electrified

Mezra: Yeah that's it suffer more, hahahaha! evil laugh

the Electromagnetic field has no effect anymore

Fezro: coughing blood Getting up

Mezra: What! You're not still giving up?

Mezra: After all that electricity in you're body you're still gonna fight me?

Fezro: I'm not gonna give up on the fight.

Takes out the sword of light

Fezro: "The Sword of Light I call upon you"

Mezra: Ok if that what's you want Prepares to fight

Fezro: Ahhhhh! Holy Slash

Blocks himself with his staff

Mezra: Still not giving up?

Fezro: No! I will never give up!

Mezra pushes Fezro with his staff

Mezra: Hah!

Jumps High

Mezra: Thunder Orbs!

Many Thunder balls came out on Mezra's staff and attacks Fezro

Fezro: Speed of Light. Evades fast

Mezra: He's so fast I can't see where he is

Fezro: I'm behind you. Saint's Fist!

Hits Mezra & Crashes on the ground

Standing up from the ground

Mezra: You may have defeated me this time, but next you will be dead.

Mezra: Teleport.

Calls some lightning bolts to get away and disappear just in the blink of an eye

Fezro: Damn! I'll let him escape.

Fezro: I'll let another one escape.

Fezro: Ahhhhh!

Zeke: You've done a nice job of fighting Mezra.

Fezro: But I'll let another evil worrier get away.

Zeke: Its ok you can do it try and try until you succeed

Fezro: I think I should give up these powers and live a normal life.

Zeke: No! Don't do that, if you do that, then who will save your planet and the Crysta world.

Fezro: But I can't even defeat Mezra.

Zeke: Well you know what you defeated Mezra, But he fled so you thought that you didn't defeat him.

Fezro: But I didn't succeed on purifying he's powers.

Zeke: That's ok you almost capture him, but next time you will ok?

Fezro: Thank you Master Zeke.

Zeke: Don't mention it.

Meanwhile Back to Fusion

Strange Voice: So there's a new worrier on the loose.

Evil Laugh

Fusion: But who is that worrier?

Strange Voice: He's you're rival the Fighter of Light Fezro.

Strange Voice: You must kill him, before he captured all the Worriers.

Strange Voice: And make them good and fight us.

Glaring eyes to Fezro

Fusion: He must be exterminated.

Strange Voice: Yeah that's it kill him.

Evil Laugh

Back to Fezro

Fezro: May be I should practice more often, so I can beat them.

Zeke: That's a good idea.

Zeke: I will order a machine that will help you train.

Calling the shop that makes the training machine

Zeke: I would like to order the machine that helps worriers train.

Operator: Yes master right away sir.

Operator: What place we should deliver the product?

Zeke: In the planet earth.

Zeke: The place where you can see the symbol of Light.

Operator: Yes master.

Zeke: Hey Fezro say this words so the symbol will shine.

Fezro: Ok Master.

Zeke: Say this "By the power of Light I call upon thee the Symbol of Light"

Fezro: Ok here goes nothing.

Fezro: "Bye the power of Light I call upon thee the Symbol of Light"

Suddenly the Symbol on Fezro's forehead shines and the shine passes through the atmosphere of Earth, and goes shining in the galaxy.

The Delivery ship saw the signal and goes down and followed the light signal.

Zeke: Is here the delivery.

Fezro: Wow that's fast.

Zeke: That's why the Crysta World is a wonderful place.

Delivery Man: Delivery for Master Zeke.

Zeke: I'm here.

Delivery Man: Please sign here.

Zeke sign the paper and pays 15 cristals

Delivery Man: Thank you Master.

The delivery ship flew and back to the Crysta World.

Fezro: What did you pay on that man?

Zeke: The money is called Cristals.

Fezro: Cristals?

Zeke: Yes Cristals. It is the same pronouncing as the crystals, but it is different spellings.

Zeke: The Crystals you know is that stone it is y, but the money Cristals is letter I not y.

Fezro: Ah ok.

Fezro: How much money is that if you compare the money here.

Zeke: 1 Cristal is equal to 100 gil.

Fezro: Wow that's a big amount of money.

Zeke: Yeah it is but don't worry I'm gonna give you 15,000 Cristals.

Fezro: Thank you master.

Fezro takes the money

Zeke: But spend it wisely you might need it for emergency times.

Fezro: This suit is getting hot, I must change back.

Fezro transform back to Fario

Fario: Bye Got to go.

Runs fast

Zeke: Wait where are you going! Yelling

Fario: Nowhere!

Zeke: hmmm. Thinking (hmm I think he will spend those money to buy food, I must follow him)

Teleports to where Fario is, Using the Scanner 4000

Zeke: According to my scanner he should be down here

Hides at the roof of the building and saw Fario at the Food seller house.

Fario: Hey Lady I want to order! Yelling

Waitress: Yes what can I do for you?

Fario: I want to order this Fried Chicken and Roasted Pig.

Fario: And some beverages and some desserts.

Waitress: Is that you're order sir.

Fario: Yes that will be only.

Fario takes out his crystal and change the cristals to Gils.

Zeke: What the heck! He almost bought the whole menu for his own.

Zeke: I could never imagine that he's not fat, but he almost eat like a pig in pig pen.

Zeke: but the difference is he's not a pig and he's not in a pig pen.

Zeke watches him more from the roof

Waitress: Here's your order sir. Enjoy!

Fario eats so much

Zeke: What the heck he really eats like a pig. Has a sweat drop on the head

Fario: Mmmm yummy, good thing I got to ditch Master Zeke and to use the money that he gave me to eat.

Zeke jumps down the building and walks toward Fario and hit on the head.

Fario: ouch! Who did that?

Have a big bump on the head

Zeke: It's just me the Master that you ditched earlier.

Fario: Hehehe sorry master.

Zeke: why did you ditch me?

Fario: Cause you will not let me use this money for spending so many food.

Zeke: That's not a reason for you to ditch me.

Fario: Sorry Master I will not do it again.

Zeke: Ok I forgive you, just eat your food.

Fario: ok thank you master.

Zeke: Don't mention it.

Suddenly eats the food

Some foods fly because Fario eats greedily

Fario: yummy that's a good food.

Zeke: Well you managed to kill 10 mins.

Fario: Hahahaha! That's how fast I eat food.

Fario: Hey Lady I put the money here.

Paid 2,000 Gil

Waitress: Thank you for coming come back soon.

Zeke: So you will train now?

Fario: Wait I'll visit Fusion to know if he's ok.

Zeke: Ok visit him I will here.

Fario: Ok.

Walking to the house of Fusion

Knock! Knock!

Fario: Anyone home.

Fusion: Yes?

Fario: Hey, What is up?

Fusion: Uh hey.

Fario enters the house

Zeke Whispers to Fario

Zeke: I've got a bad feeling about this place you must be careful Fario.

Zeke: I think the one that you fought last time the unknown worrier is here somewhere but I cannot define the exact spot where he is.

Zeke: Just be careful they might know that you're Fezro the Light.

Fario: Don't worry about me master I'll be fine you'll see.

Zeke: Ok but still be careful there is a strong aura nearby.

Fario: Ok just act normal nothing will happen.

Fario: Hey Fusion why did you not went to school yesterday?

Fusion: Because I have to do something important.

Fario: Ok.

Fusion's sweating of nervous

Fario: Why are you sweating?

Fusion: Uhh? This is nothing.

Fusion: I-I need to g-go f-first j-just w-wait f-for a min.

Fario: Ok I'll just wait here and watch T.V.

Fusion runs toward the Bathroom

Fusion: what are we going to do?

Fusion: He almost suspected us

Strange Voice: You just need to act natural.

Fusion: But if he suspected that I have a power.

Fusion: Then what we will do, if he found out?

Strange Voice: Then we will kill him hahahaha! Evil laugh

Fusion: Huh? But he's my friend I won't let you do that to him!

Strange Voice: Oh really I can make you're my change.

Curse on the hand start to ache

Fusion: Ahhhh! It hurts please stop it!

Strange Voice: So you will obey my orders?

Fusion: Yes! Just please stop it.

Curse calms back

Fusion's gasping for breath and sweating

Fusion: Ok what do you want me to do? Gasping for breath while talking

Strange Voice: You bring him a beverage to drink and put a possession spell in it.

Strange Voice: The spell goes like this "By the power of Darkness put this beverage an evil spirit and possess whoever drinks it"

Fusion: Yes Master.

Fusion goes to the kitchen

And make a beverage and put the spell

Fusion: "By the power of Darkness put this beverage an evil spirit and possess whoever"

A dark spirit came out in the hole of Darkness on the floor and goes in the beverage

Fusion: Hey Fario are you thirsty?

Fusion: Here I made you one.

Fusion put the juice at the table

Fario: Hey thanks for making me a drink. Smiling

Fario gets the drink and starts to drink it

Fario: Mmmmm this smells good.

Fusion: Thinking (Here it goes)

Strange Voice: Thinking (Yes, Yes drink it so I can control you hahahaha!)

Fario starts to drink it almost at the tip of the glass

To Be Continued…

Note: Hey guys thank you for reading my fanfic I hope that you will read the other chapters that I will make and please leave a review thank you to all readers and sorry for wrong spelling and grammar that's all good bye & God Bless to all and have peace on Earth .


	3. The Beggining of a Journey

**The Final Fantasy Adventure**

**Note:** Hey Guys please read this chapter and leave a review please

That's all God Bless have nice reading it

Chapter Three

Continuation…

Let's go back to Fario inside Fusion's, and we're gonna continue the possessed juice is gonna possess the body of Fario.

Zeke: Wait Fario don't drink it!

Fario: Huh? Why?

Zeke: I feel a bad aura flowing inside that juice and I see a synergy surrounding it.

Fario: Are you sure with that?

Zeke: Yes I'm perfectly sure with it.

Fario: We'll ok if you said so master.

Fario puts down the glass on the table.

Fario: Umm. I change my mind I'm not thirsty.

Fusion: What the! Why are you not gonna drink it! (Talking with the voice of the dark master of Fusion and with eyes became red)

Fario: Ok just take it easy.

Fusion: I'm sorry I must go up stairs first to clear my mind.

Fario: Ok I'll just wait here.

Fusion goes up stairs.

Zeke: I've got a bad feeling around this house.

Fario: I feel a strange aura coming near us.

Zeke: Yeah I also feel it.

Fario: I wonder if he's ok upstairs.

Suddenly the ceiling and jumps out the Dark Worrier.

Dark Suited worrier: hahahahaha.

Evil laugh

Fario: It's him! The Dark worrier!

Fario: Who are you and what do you need from me?

Dark Suited worrier: Me? I'm Fuzor the Dark.

Fuzor: And I'm here to find that damn Fezro the Light and kill him.

Fario: Thinking. (He is looking for me)

Fario: Well have a nice day looking whoever that guy is.

Grabs Fario's shirt and hold him.

Fuzor: Maybe you know where he is?

Fario: No please I don't really trust me please spare my life.

Fuzor: You have no worth to me.

Throws Fario to the floor

Fario: Ahhh!

Fuzor jumps high and teleport and of to find Fezro.

Fario: I must transform into Fezro.

Zeke: No wait!

Fario: Huh? Yes Master?

Zeke: Don't transform because he might kill you he's still strong.

Fario: Well what are we gonna do?

Zeke: We'll make a clone and let him follow it until he gets to the island and trap him with the Force shield.

Fario: Well that's a good idea, But if he suspected that's only a clone and that's not the true me?

Zeke: That's all up to me ok? Just trust me I can do it.

Fario: Ok, am I going to transform now?

Zeke: Yes transform now.

Fario: "By the power of the ancient God of light give me your strength"

Transforming…

Fezro: "I'm the fighter of Light" Fezro!

Fezro: "By the power of the ancient of Light give me a clone that looks like me!"

Fezro makes a clone

Clone: Yes master what can I do for you?

Fezro: I want you to make Fuzor follow you and lead him to the dangerous island you have seen so far while letting him follow you.

Clone: Yes Master I will do everything that I can do.

The clone jump high and disappear suddenly

Fezro: What we will do now master?

Zeke: Just cast a spell to make the force field in the island to trap Fuzor inside.

Fezro: Ok master I'll use my synergy well to make this happen.

Meanwhile at the Clone with Fuzor

Clone: Hey! Fuzor over here it's me Fezro the Light.

Clone: Catch me if you can.

Teasing Fuzor to make him follow the clone

Fuzor: Come here Fezro I'll crush you in pieces.

Fuzor: Ahhhh! Dark Vader!

The Clone Evades fast

Fuzor: Grrrrr! Shadow Wave!

The Clone evades again

Fuzor: (Why I can't hit him?)  
The Clone saw a dangerous island Called "The Island of death"

Clone: There it is an island.

Clone: Over here you maggot!

Fuzor: What did you say?

Fuzor follows him down to the Island of Death

Fuzor faces the clone

Fuzor: Now I have you here and nowhere to go hahahaha.

Fuzor takes out the Blade of Destruction

Fuzor: Destruction Slash!

Fuzor hits the clone and the clone disappear

Fuzor: (What? He trick me)

Fuzor: (This must be a trap)

Meanwhile back to Fezro…

A glowing Symbol of Light Shining under where Fezro, Cast the spell

Fezro: "By the power of the ancient Gods of Light, I Call upon thee the power that will seal the darkness for a long time"

Fezro: Force Field of Light!

Fuzor: (what the heck is happening?)

A Holy symbol appears at the top of the island and makes a force field around it to seal Fuzor inside it

Fuzor: You cannot to this to me!

Dark colored synergy wraps around the body of Fuzor

Fuzor: Ahhhh! Demon's Crush!

Tries to break the force field

Fezro: (He's trying to break free, I won't let that happen!)

Fezro: Ahhhh! You will not break that force field!

Fuzor: I can try to break it.

Reflects the Dark power that Fuzor release and reflects the power to Fuzor

Fuzor: Ahhh! Curse you Fezro the Light!

Fezro: Now you will be trap there forever!

Fuzor: I will get out of here Fezro you just wait and I will destroy you with all of my might! You just wait!

Fezro: Now what master?

Zeke: For now let's rest until there's any trouble in this world.

Fezro: Ok master.

Fezro transforms back to Fario

Fario: I lose a lot of synergy I think I must rest.

Zeke: Go rest until your synergy gets back ok?

Fario: Yes master I will do that.

Fario goes in the room and take a rest

Zeke: Fario must be strong before he fights his Soul Gaurdian and the last ancient worrier.

Zeke: He must be trained more until he gets strong.

Zeke: I must train him more and teach him more about being a ancient worrier.

The Next Morning….

Fario wakes up…

Fario: (yawn)

Fario: Hey master Zeke are you there?

Zeke: Yes Fario?

Fario: Can I take the day off?

Zeke: Well according to my senses nothing seems to make chaos for this time.

Fario: Ok thanks.

Fario: I will just go to the mall and go with a friend ok?

Zeke: Ok Be Careful ok?

Fario: Ok bye.

Fario rides the public transport and go to the house of Mitsumi.

Fario knocks…

Fario: Hello, Anybody home?

Mitsumi: Yes, who's there?

Fario: Hey Mitsumi let's go to the mall.

Mitsumi: Sure why not im just gonna buy some clothes to wear.

Mitsumi: I'm just gonna get my wallet.

Mitsumi gets her wallet.

Mitsumi: Ok let's go.

Fario & Mitsumi rides the public transport

Fario & Mitsumi arrives at the mall

Fario: Hey before you buy stuff, can we just eat first please I'm so hungry.

Mitsumi: There is a Fast Food let's eat there.

Fario: Ok let's go

Fario: Hey lady I want to order fried chicken please.

Mitsumi: Me I want some steak please.

Waitress: Ok thank you for ordering.

Meanwhile something is happening to Marlon…

Marlon: Ahhh! It's happening again!

Marlon's head is aching again

Suddenly the crystal is glowing

And then there's electricity all around his body

Marlon: Ahhhh! It's happening again!

Marlon's transforming into Mezra the lightning again

Transforming…

Mezra: I sense Fezro the Light somewhere in this city.

Mezro: He'll pay for what he did last to me.

Mezra: FEZRO!

Meanwhile in the mall

Fario: (what the heck was that?)

Fario heard Mezra shouting his other name

Mitsumi: Hey Fario is something wrong?  
Fario: I just heard someone shouting.

Mitsumi: What I didn't heard anything?

Fario: Never mind that let's just enjoy our mall time.

Mitsumi: Ok if you said so.

Waiter: Here's there order ma'm and sir.

Waiter puts the food on the people

Waiter: Thank you, please enjoy the food.

While Fario and Mitsumi are eating Mezra is searching for Fezro's aura.

Mezro: Fezro show your self!

Fario and Mitsumi are done eating and Mitsumi is buying clothes

Fario: Hey Mitsumi are you done buying those clothes?

Mitsumi: No, just wait for me I will just fit it.

Fario: Ok.

After fitting the clothes

Mitsumi: Hey Fario is it good to me?

Fario: Yeah it's good to you.

Mitsumi: Ok I'll buy it.

Mitsumi goes to the fitting room and takes out the clothes she fitted.

Mitsumi buys the dress for 1,450 Gil

Mitsumi: Ok let's go.

Fario: Ok are you done?  
Mitsumi: Just on last thing to buy.

Fario: What is it that you want to buy?

Mitsumi: I want to buy a teddy bear and hug it while sleeping.

Fario: Well ok let's go to the stuff toy store.

Mitsumi: Well ok let's go.

Fario and Mitsumi go to the stuff toy store

Mitsumi: Hey miss can I buy that Big cuddly white bear?

Lady: Sure you can.

The Lady hands over the Teddy Bear

Mitsumi: Here you go.

Mitsumi pays the lady about 1,000 Gil.

Lady: Thank you for buying, come again soon.

Mitsumi: What do we do now?  
Fario: I don't its up to you what to do.

Mitsumi: Well how about let's play at the arcade?

Fario: Sure if you want?

Cell phone is ringing

Mitsumi: Hey wait, somebody is calling me.

Someone pass them and stole Mitsumi's Cell Phone

Mitsumi: Hey! Bring back my Cell Phone!

The man ran with Mitsumi's Cell Phone

Fario: Mitsumi wait here.

Fario run to the to wall and hide and takes out the Crystal

Fario: "By the power of the ancient God of light give me your strength" Transforming

Fario: "I'm the fighter of Light" Fezro!

Mitsumi: Hey come back here!

Fezro: Hey miss just let me do the job of following him.

Mitsumi: (who is he and why does he have that suit and a have a mask?)

Fezro: Speed of Light!

Fezro catches up with the robber and capture him

Fezro: Holy Seal!

Robber: Please don't, please spare my life.

Fezro: Ok, I will spare your life but give me what you've stolen.

The Robber gives the Cell phone

Fezro: Don't do this again or I might kill you next time.

The seal is gone

Fezro: Here you go miss.

Mitsumi: Thank you.

Suddenly the robber is not really a human but a monster call the Dracer the Robber.

Dracer: Dagger shots.

The Daggers have fire and many Daggers are headed to Fezro

Fezro: Holy Shield!

Fezro: Miss get out of here this will be a fight.

Mitsumi: O-ok.

Mitsumi and the other are running out of the mall.

Dracer: You Humans can't escape me!

Dracer flies to the people

Dracer: Thief Chain!

The chain is covered by fire and spikes that can explode when hits something

Fezro: Holy Shield!

People shouting

Fezro: Holy Beam!

Hits Dracer

Dracer: Ahhh!

Dracer: You really want to challenge me boy, then let's go fight.

Dracer: Thief Chains!

Two long flaming chains came out with spikes

Dracer: Now prepare to be terminated boy!

Dracer is now trying to hit Fezro with his chains and while hitting the floor is exploding

Fezro: Speed of Light. Evades fast

Dracer: (He's so fast, maybe its time to use it.)

Dracer: Thief Cloning!

Dracer makes himself, twelve clones to confuse Fezro.

Fezro: (What the Heck, What did he do?

Many Dracer have each thief chains

Dracer: Thief Chains!

Fezro: Speed of Light!

Fezro: (It is getting harder to evade, because there are many clones and many weapons attacking) Fezro's sweating and gasping for breath

Dracer: Here's another one, Hiyahh!

Fezro jumps high

Fezro: (How do I beat this guy?)

Dracer: Thieves Rope!

Suddenly came out of nowhere the strong rope came out and capture Fezro

Fezro: Ahhh!

Wraps around Fezro's body tightly

Dracer: Hahahaha! Now I've got you in my hands!

Dracer: Thieves Flaming Rope!

The Fire from Dracers hand goes to the rope and burns Fezro's body.

Fezro: Ahhh! It burns!

Fezro: (I have to do something quickly or else I'm barbequed)

Fezro: Holy Shield!

The Holy Shield prevents the fire from burning Fezro

Fezro: Ahhh!

Breaks the rope

Dracer: What the Heck?

Fezro: Ahhh!

The rope breaks

Fezro: "Sword of Light, come to me!"

Fezro: Holy Slash!

Fezro hits the clone

Dracer: Hahahaha! You will never know where I am!

Fezro: Hmph! Are you sure about?

Dracer: (What he's going to do?)

Fezro start to go circle like the wind while flying

Fezro: Holy Wave!

Many clones have been destroy and only one left

Fezro: So you're the original one

Dracer: (oh no he knows that I'm the original)

Dracer: (I've got to do something about it!)

Dracer: Thieves Flames!

Many Flaming ball of fire attack Fezro

Fezro start to charge Dracer with his sword while spinning the sword

Fezro: Holy Ring!

The Flaming balls of Fire are been reflected by the sword of Fezro and goes back to Dracer

Dracer: Ahhh!

Dracer have been hit and he crashes to the ground

Fezro: Saints Shots!

Many laser of light are going to hit Dracer

Dracer: No!

Dracer have been defeated and his souls came out

Fezro: "By the power of Light I purify thee soul of this creature!"

Fezro: Purifying Light!

Fezro capture soul of Dracer

Fezro: Another Mission accomplished Master Zeke!

Zeke: Good work Fezro you're getting stronger!

Mitsumi: Ahhh!

Fezro: Huh? What's that? That's.

Fezro: That's Mitsumi's voice shouting.

Fezro runs outside of the building

Unknown voice: Hahahaha!

Fezro looks up in the sky

Fezro: What the?

Fezro: It's Mezra!

Zeke: As I suspected I sense the presence of the Fighter of Lightning.

Fezro: Mezra! Let go of the girl!

Mitsumi is in the orb of electric of Mezra trapped inside

Mezra: Why would I let go of her?

Mezra: Or maybe you know this girl

Mezra: Or maybe she's your friend?

Fezro: Just let her go or you're gonna taste my wrath!

Mezra: If you do that this girl will taste the power of electricity.

Fezro: Then what do you want from me?

Mezra: I want my revenge for beating me last time!

Fezro: Then why do you need to capture her?

Mezra: Hmmmm?

Mezra: So I can be sure that you're agreeing with me!

Fezro: You're really evil!

Mezra: Of course why wouldn't I?

Fezro: Then where do you want to fight me?

Mezra: In the place called "The Valley of Thunders"

Fezro: But where is that place?

Mezra: Here's a map for you to know.

Mezra: Of course I will tell you that there's trap and danger everywhere you will go.

Mezra: If you pass those challenges while making your way to the Valley, then you can fight at the top of the Valley!

Fezro: This map is so large!

Mezra: Of course it's large it's a big way to the Valley of Thunders.

Mezra: You're travel will start tomorrow if you did not make it by sundown then you will not see this girl anymore.

Mezra: Hahahahahaha!

Mitsumi: Please help me.

Fezro: I will save you don't worry.

Fezro: Don't hurt her!

Mezra: I won't hurt her I just want your power!

Mezra: Well I'll be waiting for you there at the top.

Mezra: Sayonara Fezro!

Mezra is gone just in the blink of an eye with Mitsumi

Fezro: How will save her by sundown tomorrow.

Zeke: I know you can do it.

Zeke: I'll come with you.

Zeke: and let's pack up some gadgets on our way.

Fezro: Ok thanks Master.

Zeke: Don't mention it.

Zeke: Let's go home we need to rest.

Fezro run fast towards at his house

Fezro: I should return to my Normal self.

Fario: Uhhh! Phew saving the world is tiring.

Fario: But still it feels good to help people.

Fario turns out the light

Next Morning…

Alarm Clock: Ring!

Zeke: Fario wake up its morning we have to travel.

Fario: (yawn) Morning already.

Zeke: Go on do whatever you need to do, fast.

Fario: Yes master.

Fario take a bath and eats he's breakfast

Fario: Now to transform.

Fario: "By the power of the ancient God of light give me your strength" Transforming

Fario: "I'm the fighter of Light" Fezro!

Fezro pack ups some foods and gadgets

Fezro: Ok were all packed up.

Fezro: I guess we have to go now.

Zeke: Let's Go Fezro.

Fezro: Yes master let's go.

Fezro and Zeke traveled with their map and some pack up gadgets and foods, Will they save Mitsumi on time and to Fight Mezra the Lightning find out on the next Chapter of The Final Fantasy Adventure.

**Note:** Hey Guys hope you like it I will make the next chapter As soon as I can. Thanks for reading God Bless


End file.
